Passion in the rain
by eirea8
Summary: Danny and Sam finally don't deny the truth, and lots of surprises come. I suck at summaries. First fanfic. DxS  : i do not own danny phantom. if i did there would be more episodes. Want more? REVIEW!   please
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Danny Phantom. How I wish that was not so.

This is my first fanfic. Please review. (:

Rated M for adult content in later chapters.

Anything in {} is me talking not the story.

Chapter 1.

Danny's point of view.

Ugh. Stupid Paulina. She honest to god thinks I like her? What the hell gives her the right to kiss me? OH! And of course Sam had to be walking by the park at that exact second! She probably hates my guts. Actually she probably doesn't give a shit because like an amazing, beautiful, smart girl like her would even consider liking me. But if I did have a chance, Paulina ruined it with her stupid bitchy ways.

_Flashback. (in the park) {Danny's pov.}_

_Nothing like a nice walk in the park after a long morning of ghost fighting. If only Sam was walking with me. Holding my hand and telling me she loves.. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Watch it Fenton. She is your __**best friend**__. Nothing more._

_Nothing more.. and that is all she will ever be._

_Suddenly, something knocked me from my train of thought. Which I don't mind considering what I was thinking about. Oh. Wait. It's Paulina. _

_Great. You know now I am really reconsidering just going back to thinking._

"_Hello Danny," She said "how nice of you to come to me and chat!"_

"_Paulina. You came to me. Remember? " _

"_You know my name!" She screamed. _

_Oh shit. "Uh. Yes because you told me.. that one time." I stuttered._

"_Whatever. How would you like to come to my place for something to eat?" What is that in her eyes? __**Lust? **__"I mean it is the least I can do for the town hero." _

"_What are you having?" I asked. I was not going to go but I was just curious._

"_**YOU. & **__You can have me. My treat." Gross.._

"_Yeah thanks Paulina but I have plans." _

"_I think I can persuade you to change your mind." And with that she smashed her lips against mine._

_Nearby.. {Sam's pov.}_

_Danny Fenton. How come I can't get him out of my head? __**Because he is irresistible.**__ Who was that?__** Your conscience? **__Well leave. __**That is impossible. **__GAH! Just go away for now then! __**…..**__ thank you. _

_Sam Fenton?__That has a ring to it. Too bad he doesn't love me back. Wait! Did I just say that? __**Yes. **__LEAVE! I know he doesn't love me. Well who knows maybe I am just being paranoid and I am totally wro.._

_Oh. My. God. _

_Danny. Kissing. That. Bitch. Paulina?_

_No. I can not believe I was right! FOR ONCE I WISH I WAS WRONG. Ugh._

_Wait? Is he __**struggling?**__ No. that can not be. He Loves her I know. Am I crying? I am! __**Time to run away?**__ Time to run away!_

_{back to Danny}_

_ew. ew. ew. ew. eeww. Get off me you dumb bitch._

_Is that Sam? Oh man. I need to hurry._

"_STOP!" I pushed her off me._

"_Is something wrong, sweetheart?"_

"_Do __**NOT**__ call me that. EVER!" I spat. "If you ever touch me again I will be forced to hurt you! Now good bye."_

"_But we are soul mates!" she called after me._

"_In your dreams!" I yelled. Only Sam._

"_Yes! I know!" She. Is. Pathetic._

_Flashback over._

Now I have to find where Sam went.

Home? No.

Park. Yeah right.

Woods. Checked.

My house? Psh.

Tuckers? No.

School? No

Mr. Lancers? Did I seriously say that.

Ghost zone? Hope not.

Far frozen? Ill check later.

Our spot on the hill. I don't think so but ill check.

I went behind a nearby dumpster and transformed.

'Please Sam. Be okay'.

Right as I started flying it started raining. Sam loves the rain. She says it reminds her that's its not so bad, with her parents and school and she mumbled something else but I didn't hear her.

It was getting dark out. Then I saw our spot. Nobody knew to go around back through some bushes through a cave and up the corner. Well, except for Sam and me. Not even Tucker knows.

It looked like someone was there, Even though I was still far I could tell Sam from anywhere. I went invisible and flew up quietly. Was she crying? Over me? Maybe she did love me back. Not now mind! Okay. I'm here. Here goes nothing.

"Um hi." I said nervously.

She whipped her head.

"What do you want Danny? Haven't you done enough today?"

"Sam. Paulina pushed herself on me! You didn't stay long enough to see me push her off. Did you not notice any struggling?"

'Hmm. I guess I did' she thought. "How do I know that is true? You have liked that witch for as long as I can remember!" she said.

"I only did that to take my mind off the girl I really love!" I said. I can do this.

"Let me guess. Valerie?" she muttered.

"No." She looked surprised. Ha.

"Then who is it? Are you going to make me sit here and try to guess?"

"Sam."

"What?"

"No. Sam"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam! I-I love you! **You. **Always you. I didn't tell you because our friendship meant more than just _seeing_ if you felt the same way! I never thought you liked me back so I never told you how I felt! I didn't want to ruin what we have right now! But I can't take it anymore! So hate me if you want." I turned around to leave.

"You- You love.. Me?"

"SAM! Who couldn't! Your beautiful, smart, kind, caring! You are **perfect **in my eyes."

"Do you really mean that?" she said while looking down.

I walked up close to her and cupped her cheek so she would look at me,

"Every single word." I started to lean in. Finally. This is the moment I have been waiting for! Nothing can ruin this! Not even. _**BOOM**_.. Thunder.. Ugh. I turned Sam and myself intangible and picked her up bridal style and flew us out of there before the tree that got stuck by lightening fell on us.

{Sam's pov.}

He is leaning in to kiss me. Oh. My. God. I am lost. I hear a boom then a crack but who cares! Danny is about to **kiss** me. When did it get so windy? Maybe I should open my eyes. NO! Cause what if I open my eyes and is a bout to kiss me. That would be so awkward. What is taking so long? Maybe I should open them for one second. Just to see.

Where are we? Why did he fly me up?

"Danny?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He mumbles.

"Uh. What are we doing?"

"Well I figured you didn't want to get smashed by a tree branch." I gave a confused look. "You mean you didn't notice the branch?" he asked.

_Well how could I when you are about to KISS me? _"Hmm. I guess I didn't. I was too focused on..uh." he had a smug grin on.

"What were you too focused on, Sammy?" Usually I hated him when he said that name. But this seemed different. I liked it?

"Um, nothing! It was nothing at all." My face was 13 different shades of red.

"Sam. You don't need to be embarrassed in front of me." He said whilst stroking my hair. Oh it felt so good. I want to kiss him so bad.

"What do you want me to say Danny? That I was so hypnotized by you that I couldn't even realize that a tree was about to crush me? I mean come on Danny! Who wouldn't be embarrassed by tha…" I trailed off when he pressed his soft lips against mine.

His lips were moving so swiftly, like he was a professional kisser. It was so calming and filled with love and passion. As much as I wanted to stay like that forever he broke the kiss. Son of a gun.

"Sam, I love you, more than anything in this world and others. As cheesy as that sounds. And I don't care if you have to say something uncomfortable or whatever, You can tell me _anything_. As you best friend.. or maybe something more.." The last part he whispered.

I was smiling and then I caught the last part. "Sorry?"

"Uhm. I said as your best friend."

"After that."

"Maybe something more?" he said unsurely.

"You mean like me be your.. girlfriend?"

"If you wanted to be.."

"YES! YES! Of course I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said a little too happy.

Then he kissed me.

{Stay tuned for the next chapter.}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Bold is Danny's thinking.**

_Italics are Sam's._

{Sam's point of view.}

There we were. Sitting in the rain kissing. Oh the years I have been dreaming for something like this to happen.

On of his hands were around my neck and the other was on my hip. He was holding me up. It was like he knew if he let go I would fall. It was probably because I was shaking and my knee came up and hit him when I lost balance.

He started pulling away. _Oh no!_

So I reached my hand behind him and grabbed his hair so I could pull him closer.

**Sam stop it! I'm still in ghost form so I don't need to breathe, but you do.**

_No way! _

Then we both froze. I pulled away slowly. Regrettably so, but necessary.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." I said.

"If I'm not wrong. I'd say we just communicated without talking"

"Yeah." I said.

"Exactly!" said Clockwork.

We both looked behind us and saw Clockwork standing there.

"Clockwork! Do you know what just happened?" Danny said.

"Why yes. I do." He said.

"Well do you mind telling us?" I said.

"I can't explain the whole thing, because honestly I am not sure how this bond began." He said.

_Bond? What bond?_

"What kind of bond?"

"Danny, do you remember the sleep ghost, Nocturn?"

"Yeah?" he said unsurely.

"Well you obviously remember your dream, right?"

_He blushed. What was his dream? I definitely remember mine. Oh no! I'm blushing now!_

"Yes." He said quietly.

"At the time, did you not think it was weird at all that you had the exact SAME dream as Sam?"

_He had the same dream as me? OH MY GOSH! He had the same dream as me!_

"I don't know." He said.

"You and Sam have a physic connection. I have been observing you since the first sign of this. I have never seen anything like it. I will leave you to discover the powers you two share." Then he was gone.

Danny looked at me.

_I need to talk before he leaves! But I can't move my mouth. I can't move anything! I'm just lost in those gorgeous green eyes. Wait, now they are the beautiful blue eyes I love so much. _

**Please talk. It's so awkward now.**

_Tell me about it. _

Then I heard some whispers. And I saw images in the back of my head. Images of myself? Was I in his mind?

**Wait! We just did it again!**

_Oh my gosh! I hear everything you are thinking!_

**Not much to see. Ha.**

_Sure is a lot of me._

Then he was hugging me.

"Of course there's a lot of you. Your all I think about."

_Why is he doing this to me! Making me blush all the time. Ugh. Why is it that the only thing I can think about is kissing HIM!_

**Is that the only thing you think about? **_**Really**_**, Sam?**

_I shouldn't have to watch what I think, Danny! _

**Then don't.**

_What do you mean? _

**Let your mind run wild.**

_I'll just end up thinking something you won't want to hear._

**If you say it, I want to hear it.**

_Danny is a loser._

**Maybe.**

_NO! I didn't mean that! You're awesome! You're the most amazing person in the world and I love you! You're sweet, kind, sensitive and sexy! Ugh! __DANNY!__ See what I get for letting my mind run wild!_

**I love you too, Sam. But I don't think I'm the MOST amazing person. You win, hands down. I'm sexy?**

_You have no idea. Walk me home?_

**Of course, but we are stopping at my house first. You can shower at my place while I dry your clothes. I don't think you're will be very happy with you being soaked. Or that you ran away in the first place.**

_Ok. Brrr. It's cold. _

**I know. It's like is just got colder a few seconds ago. I won't go ghost so I can keep you warm.**

Then he came closer to me and put his arm around my waist.

_Hmm, go a little lower. WAIT! No, don't listen to me. I'm crazy! Wait. I. What? No! Why am I still thinking! I am such a spaz._

_**Sam! You're not a spaz! Ok? Listen to me. Don't be embarrassed. **_**This is just another part of sharing minds. **

_How can I not be embarrassed? I practically just told you to touch my butt!_

**So? **

_SO it isn't something I should say OR something I should tell you. We have only been dating like an hour!_

**You didn't say it. You thought it. And I have known you since 2****nd**** grade. **

_You won't tell on me, will you? _

**It's our little secret.**

_We're here._

"Sam, you know where the towels are. Go take a shower but leave all your clothes on the bed. I'm going to go see what my parents are doing." He said.

_Talking is no fun._ I gave him a wink and walked upstairs to his room.

_Wow. His room is clean._

**You like it? **

_Whoa! Are you in the basement? _

**Yeah. Maybe we can communicate from even longer distances away.**

_Yeah like me home. We could talk all night! _

**Or I could know what you're dreaming.**

_Hey Danny?_

**Yes?**

_You're my dream._

**And you're mine.**

_I love your shower. _

**Why?**

I don't know. Maybe because you use it everyday.

**Wow. My mom just asked me if the reason I'm blushing is because she is such an awesome ghost fighter. **

_Yet, they can't even figure out that their own son is a ghost._

**Half ghost, thank you very much.**

_My half ghost._

**I'm all yours.**

_I'm done._

**Your clothes are almost dry.**

_When did you come get them?_

**Right when I heard the bathroom door shut.**

_Why didn't you come in?_

**You know why.**

_No I don't, actually._

**I wasn't going to invade your.. Space.**

_I don't need space. I need you._

Then there was a knock on the door. I put a towel over myself and opened the door to see Danny with a stack of folded clothes that appeared to be mine.

"Here." He said.

_Come in._

**Not going to happen.**

_You don't want me.. _

**You don't know how bad I want you.**

_Then come in._

**Still isn't going to happen.**

_Why?_

"Once your dressed, I'll walk you home." He whispered.

Then he grabbed the door and shut it slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

{Sam's POV.}

_I don't understand why Danny doesn't want me. So I guess if I said he wanted me for my looks I would be wrong._

**No you wouldn't.**

_YES I would._

**Well… Maybe.**

_I knew it…_

**Sam, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. But that isn't the only reason I love you. Your smart, gorgeous, sweet, and everything else good.**

_Then why?_

**Why what?**

_Why don't you want me?_

**I told you I wanted you. Want is different than have.**

_But I want to give myself to you. I want you to be mine!_

**I am yours!**

_No you aren't! _

**Why not?**

_Because we haven't…_

**Haven't what? **

_You know..._

**I want you to say it… or think it.**

_Why!_

**So you can see how ridiculous it sounds.**

_You think it would be ridiculous to have sex with me?_

**Exactly. It's sex. **

_What?_

**Sam, I don't want to have sex with you.**

Damn! I knew it… I bet he would sleep with Paulina. Ugh.

_Oh…_

**I want to make love with you. I want to do it at the right time, though. Trust me, I want you.**

Make love. When he thinks that I just want to faint. Wait?

_That's why you won't come in the bathroom?_

**If you're in there, I won't be able to stop myself…**

_So if I were naked in front of you, what would you do?_

**No comment.**

_I'm dressed. Come in now._

**You are a terrible liar. **

_Oh come on! You are the only one who can tell if I am lying._

**Well, we do have a physic connection.**

_When you say that it makes me feel like we are meant to be._

**Aren't we?**

_Soul mates. Forever._

**Always and ever.**

_I'm really dressed._

**And I'm at the door.**

_Open it._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Just open it, Danny!_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Really? You're going to sit there and knock until I open the door._

**No, if you stop lying and get dressed, I'll open the door.**

I grabbed my bra and put it on, then my tank top. I pulled it over my head.

_Fine! I'm dressed…_

Then the door opened.

"Ready to go?" Danny said with a grin.

"I'm ready if you are." I winked at him. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

We headed downstairs. Danny's parents and Jazz were in the living room with bags.

_What's going on?_

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Oh! Hello Sam! How nice of you to stop by. Danny can we talk for a second?" His mom said.

"Sure?" Danny said.

"OK! Honey, we are going out of town for 2 weeks to support your sister in a fundraiser. Now, we trust you to stay home alone. So! We will see you in 2 weeks!" His mom said.

**I trust myself. It's someone else I'm worried about.**

He looked at me.

She came up and gave Danny a hug. I saw Jack walk to the kitchen to pack fudge. Then Jazz came over to Danny.

"See you in 2 weeks, little brother." Then she hugged him. "And goodbye, Sam. Take good care of Danny while we are away" She said.

_Don't worry, I will._

**Oh shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

{Danny's POV.}

My parents just left. Maybe if I'm lucky, Sam will control her hormones and not jump me on our walk back to her house.

_Hey Danny?_

**Yes, love?**

_Can we fly instead?_

**Sure thing. But you're wearing my jacket.**

_No I'm not?_

**No. I mean take my jacket and wear it so you don't get cold.**

_Always a gentleman._

**You know me. **

I took off my jacket and put it on her and went in front of her to zip it up. I could feel her staring at me with those gorgeous amethyst eyes. So, I looked up, kissed her quickly on the cheek, changed into my ghost half and picked her up bridal style so fast she didn't have time to blink.

_What's the rush?_

**No rush.**

_I can tell you're in a hurry._

**I want to get you home to see your parents.**

_I'm telling them we're dating…_

**No you're not.**

_Danny! Yes I am! They deserve to know._

**You're not telling them, Sam. I am.**

Well, perfect timing. Right before she could say anything we got to her house. I set her down and took a step away from her. Two blue rings surrounded me and I was back to Danny Fenton.

Sam looked at me then opened the door slowly. Inside we heard Mr. and Mrs. Manson in the living talking on the phone, with speaker on, trying to find Sam.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Sam yelled.

Both of them shot up and ran in the foyer and enveloped Sam in a huge hug.

"Oh Sammy! Don't ever run away again! You had us worried sick!" Sam mother said.

"Dear. If you ever need someone to talk to we can talk or we can even hire a therapist!" Her father included.

_3… 2… 1…_

Then they looked at me. And to my surprise they hugged me.

"Danny! Thank you so much! If there is anything at all we can do for you, do not fret to tell us!"

"Yes Danny! You have saved our daughter!"

**She saved me…**

_Likewise…_

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, could I talk to you for one moment?" I stuttered.

"Of course! Sammy-kins. Go off and get ready for bed while we talk to Danny." Her mom said. Sam shot me a glance.

_You want to talk to them alone?_

**You'll still be with me. Remember?**

_OK. But before you go, fly up and say goodnight? Kay?_

**I promise.**

Then she headed up the stairs. Once I heard her door close I followed the Manson's to their living room. They sat down on the couch and looked at me.

**Here we go…**

_Good luck._

"So Danny, what is it you would like to discuss with us?" Mr. Manson said.

"Well, I don't know how to say this other than saying it so…" I trailed off.

"You're dating our daughter, aren't you?" Mrs. Manson shot out before I could finish.

Weird…

"How did you know?"

"We have known you two loved each other for a while now." Her dad said.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Danny, we may not like your parents that much because of their obsession with ghosts, but you make our daughter happy and you understand her more than anyone will ever know." Sam's mother said.

"Thank you! And I know the drill. If I hurt her, you will kill me yourself, but let me tell you, I love her more than the world. I would give my own life to save her. And if I hurt her, which by the way will never happen, I will kill myself. So don't worry." I said.

"We aren't worrying. We trust her in your hands. Especially after tonight." Her dad said.

"Now Danny. If that is all we have to go pack for London. So goodnight!"

"That is all. Thank you again. And have fun in London." I said.

"Danny, while we are gone keep an eye on Samantha for us, because her grandmother is also going with us." Her dad said.

"I will make sure she is safe every second of everyday, sir." I said.

"I am taking your word for that." He said back.

Then I walked towards the door, smiling. On my out, Ida Manson, Sam's Grandma, stopped me.

"I always liked you." she said. "And that is why I told my son and his wife to like you. They did like you, but not enough to let you date Sammy. But don't tell Samantha I had to tell them to like you. Got it?"

All I could do was nod and say thanks, because she rolled away with a smile on her face.

I walked out the door and changed into ghost form.

_Well…?_

**Well what?**

_Well what did they say?_

I flew up and started to knock on her window. She looked over and ran to the window from the inside and unlocked it. She let me in and looked at me.

_I take it that they disapprove because of your facial expression…_

**Actually, they like me and they are more then happy with us dating.**

She ran over and started slapping me. Then she jumped me with a hug.

_Really? That is awesome! Don't ever play me like that again. I thought they killed you…_

**Nah.**

She kissed me one the cheek but froze when she heard a knock. I turned invisible but held a grip on Sam from behind because she was leaning on me. The door flew open a second later.

"Hi sweetie. I don't know if you talked to Danny yet but we approve of you dating him." She said.

Sam ran over to her mom and hugged her.

"No I haven't! Thank you so much mom!" She said.

"Now Sammy, lets sit down over here." She said while motioning toward the bed.

**Uh – oh. The talk. Want me to leave? I'll see you tomorrow.**

_Please stay…_

**The things I do for you…**

"OK, Samantha. I'm not sure how to say this other than saying it… so here I go…" she got cut off.

"Mom. I know… save myself but if I don't use protection." Sam said.

"Well yes, but I wanted to talk about something else first. You and Danny, you really love each other, don't you?" her mother said to Sam.

"Yeah mom." She said.

"Are you sure he really loves you? I'm not implying anything, I mean he it seems like he really does, I'm just saying he is an 18-year-old boy, and you know boys. You are a beautiful girl and I know plenty of boys who would pretend to love you just to sleep with you." She said.

"Danny is different. He makes me feel special. I know he loves me not just for how I look but for my personality, too. Mom, I have to be honest, I have tried to get Danny to have sex with me multiple times…"

**I know it isn't the time… but it's make love.**

"…And every single time he stops me. He wants me to wait. I know it. I can tell he wants me to wait till after marriage. Hopefully I'm not being too optimistic here, but I have every intention of marrying him… and I think he feels the same, but I only speak for myself…" Sam said.

**I am going to marry you. That is a fact.**

"Alright dear. If you do break him… Here." She handed Sam a box full of birth control pills and another box, which had condoms in it.

"Uh… thanks mom…" Sam said while blushing.

Her mom kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door, shutting it on the way out.

_Still here?_

**Of course.**

_That must've been awkward for you…_

**Or you. Your mom didn't know I was here. Remember?**

_Well, it was awkward for me._

I flew over to her and turned visible. She immediately hugged me. I pulled her over to the bed and sat her down and held her in my arms.

_I love you…_

**I love you.**

I looked down a good 10 minutes later to see she had fallen asleep. I turned invisible and picked her up slowly. I laid her on her pillow and pulled the covers over her.

**Goodnight, Sam.**

I kissed her on the cheek then turned to close the window. Then I turned intangible and flew out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

{Sam's POV.}

I woke up at 5:13 exactly. Man! I fell asleep! I walked downstairs to find my parents at the door about to leave.

"Sammy! Go back to bed, honey!" my dad said.

"OK. Goodbye. I'll see you in…?" I asked.

"…In two weeks, darling." My mom said.

"Ok. See you in two weeks." I said.

Then they were gone. Well, maybe I could just take a bath. I walked to my bathroom and started a bath. I undressed and got in. I turned on the jets and sat there. It was so relaxing. I got up and stepped out to get my towel, but I slipped and fell before I could. Then everything went black.

{Danny's POV.}

I woke up panting. That was a terrible nightmare. Maybe I should go make sure Sam is safe. I mean, my nightmares never come true or anything, but this one was so real!

_(Dream Flashback)_

_I was at the window…of Sam's house?_

_Inside I saw Sam in the bathtub. I couldn't see anything, though._

_Then I saw her start to get up so I turned away so I wouldn't see her._

_But I heard a crash. She must've fallen. So I started to look…_

_{a/n… He woke up before he could look.}_

_(End of dream flashback)_

Ok. I don't even think she's awake. Well, lets check.

**Hey Sammy. You awake?**

Ugh. I feel like something is wrong…

I'll just check and come right back. So I turned into my ghost half and flew to Sam's house. Once I got there I went straight to her window. She wasn't sleeping. But then I saw the bathroom light on. I turned intangible and flew through her wall. Then I stopped in front of the bathroom door.

**Sam! You in there?**

Nothing.

"Sam! Are you ok?" I yelled.

Oh no. I need to see if she is ok! But what if she is naked? What if she is dead? Just go!

I turned intangible and flew into the bathroom. There she was, laying naked on the floor, out cold. She had a bump on her head and she was bleeding on her leg. I ran over to her and picked her up. Then I her to her room and placed her on her bed. Then I flew back to the bathroom and got her towel, a washcloth and the first aid kit.

I came back and picked her up and wrapped her in her towel. I checked her ears to see if she had a concussion. Thank god she didn't! She did have a bump on her head that would probably bruise. So I soaked the washcloth and put it on her head.

Then I wiped off all the dry blood on her leg. I put some peroxide on it then bandaged it.

I walked over and sat in a chair and didn't even realize I was dozing off…

{Sam's POV.}

Oh my gosh! My head hurts. What happened?

Wait. I was in the bathroom…naked. How did I get in my bed… with a towel?

I looked at myself and saw my leg had been wrapped. Then I looked around my room and saw Danny sitting on the chair in the corner of my room. I moved around but the bed creaked. Danny's eyes shot open. He saw I was moving so he ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little, though…"

"Yeah. I think I should take you to the hospital." He said.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital." I said.

"Alright. Are you hungry?

"Kind of." I said.

"Ok. I'll make you something." He said as he picked me up, turned ghost and flew downstairs to the kitchen/living room. He placed me on the couch carefully, and then flew to kitchen. He turned human and went to the fridge and got out ingredients.

About 10 minutes later he came up and handed me a plate of vegan pancakes. Then he handed me syrup and peanut butter. I started eating while he went to clean up his mess.

"Thanks." I said as I finished eating. He took my dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"No big." He said.

"So… this morning… when you brought me from the bathroom to my bed… just what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I had this dream, well nightmare, where you were getting out of the bathtub and you slipped and fell and blacked out. It seemed so real so I flew over here to make sure you were ok, I see you out cold in the bathroom. So I picked you up and put you on your bed and wrapped your leg up." He said.

"Wait, so your dream came true?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So that's all that happened…?" I could tell he knew what I was talking about.

"Don't worry Sam, I was too busy saving you to look at you." he said.

_I wouldn't have minded…_

I pulled him down to the couch and straddled him. I started kissing him. I tangled my hands in his hair. He was kissing back so maybe I could get what I wanted.

**I know what you're thinking, which means you know what I'm thinking.**

_Please? Danny, I need you._

I started kissing down his neck. He moaned, which was a good sign.

**Sam, stop it. You don't know what you do to me.**

_Or what I could do to you._

I started rubbing against his abdomen. He moaned again and I felt something poking me down there. No turning back now!

**Sam. Please stop.**

I kissed his earlobe and blew in it. Then moved my lips back to his, while my hands started taking of his shirt. Then Danny stopped me.

"Sam… We need to stop this." He whispered.

_We can stop once we finish._

I said as I smashed my lips against his. Then he was gone. But I felt him as though he was still there.

_Where are you?_

**I'm in you…**

_Why?_

**The only way I could stop you.**

_To overshadow me?_

**Well, I'm physically not there.**

_How can you stop? _

**By that, do you mean how could I stop when I was so hard?**

_Yeah…_

**Because we needed to stop, before you did something you would regret.**

_There is nothing I would regret._

**Sam. Why do you want to so bad?**

_I want to with you so bad… just you…_

**Why?**

_Because I want you to be my first before something happens…_

**By that you mean…? **

_I don't want to get raped or something…_

**Sam! I promise I won't let anything happen to you. And you should know that!**

_What if it's something you can't stop?_

**Sammy, I love you more than anything. I will protect you. Believe me.**

_I love you._

He kissed me and then pulled me into a hug. I felt right at home. Oh, wait.

_Hey, Danny? Can we go to your house?_

**Sure.**

He went ghost, locked the door to my house, and flew us to his house.

Once we go there he set me down in the living room and then changed back to his human self.

**What do you want to do?**

_Watch a movie?_

**Sure. Which one?**

_How about some 24?_

**How did I know you would pick an action movie?**

_Yeah. Yeah. Put it in. I'll go make popcorn._

Once I got back I put the popcorn on the table and sat next to Danny. He put his arm around me, and kissed me on the cheek. I curled up in his lap and laid my head on his chest.

We sat and watched 24 till 3 in the morning, until I was tired and yawned.

**Ready for me to take you home, sleepyhead?**

_Uh… could I stay… here, maybe?_

**Fine by me. You can fine some clothes upstairs, and I'll get your bed ready.**

_Thanks._

I walked upstairs to Jazz's room. I looked in her closet and found no clothes, at all! She must've taken everything she owns…

So then I walked to Danny's room and looked in his dresser. He had some t-shirts and some boxer shorts that would probably fit me. I put on a black and green t-shirt and some black boxer shorts.

When I walked back downstairs the couch was ready to be slept on.

**My clothes look better on you than me.**

_Jazz took everything she owns. So I took yours._

**I like them on you.**

_Where are you?_

"I am right behind you." he whispered in my ear.

"Geez! Danny don't do that…" I said

"Did I scare you?" He said with a grin.

I ignored him and walked towards the couch.

**Wrong way, sweetheart. **

_What?_

**You're in my room.**

_And you're… where?_

**The couch.**

_You don't have to give up your bed for me, Danny…_

**Just go.**

He came up to me turned me intangible and flew us up to his room. He put me in his bed and kissed me.

**I love you, Sam.**

_I love you more._

**Doubt it. **

Then he flew out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

{Sam POV.}

I woke up screaming. I shot up from the bed and opened my eyes, which by the way, were filled with tears. One second later Danny was next to me. He sat on the bed, but not to close.

I knew he was just keeping his distance in case I needed space. But there is nothing more I would rather do right now than hug him. I threw myself at him and he wrapped his arms around me.

**It's ok. I'm here. **

_Danny… _

**Do you want to talk?**

_Not really…_

**OK. Do you want to go back to sleep?**

_I don't know if I can._

**Do you need anything? Like something to drink or eat?**

_Could you sleep… with me?_

**Like in the bed with you in here?**

_Yeah?_

**Sure.**

He got under the blankets with me and wrapped an arm around me. I laid my head on his chest. He was warm but I could still feel the coldness of his ghost half, it was perfect. Nobody else could ever be this perfect.

Right away, I was asleep. I had an awesome dream about Danny. Then again, anything about Danny is awesome.

I woke up when the sun came through a small crack in the curtains. I moved but stopped when I remembered Danny was in here, I looked over and he was still sleeping.

He was so adorable when he slept. Well, more adorable than before, if that's possible. He was smiling and his hair was all messy, I liked bed head on him.

I moved a little to get comfortable. When I moved, Danny's eyes shot open and he was up.

_Sorry._

**Nothing to be sorry for.**

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. He had a delicious natural scent.

**Did you sleep all night?**

_Yeah. I don't know what happened._

**It was just a nightmare.**

_Yeah, I know._

**Breakfast? **

_Love some!_

He grabbed my hand and turned us intangible. He flew us downstairs, into the kitchen. He placed me in a chair then dropped himself down in front of the counter.

**Any requests?**

_Vegan _blueberry_ muffins?_

**Sounds good.**

I watched him get all the ingredients. His hair was still messy. He couldn't look sexier. I guess I got lost because he was looking at me funny.

**Yes?**

_What?_

**You were staring at me.**

_Oh! You look sexy in the morning, that's all._

**Not compared to you.**

_Easy cheesy._

**I know.**

He walked over and handed me a plate with a muffin on it. I took a bite and looked at Danny.

_These are really good!_

**Oh stop it! You're embarrassing me. **

He grinned and got up to get me some juice. Then he got himself a muffin.

**What do you want to do today?**

_Let's see if Tucker can come over._

**Ok. **

I saw him get up and grab his phone. He dialed Tucker's phone.

"Hey Tuck!"

"Good. Hey do you want to come over?"

"Yeah, she'll come too." He winked at me.

"Yeah that sounds good, so 11?

"Sweet. See you then."

Then he hung up. He looked at me once he sat down.

**We'll tell him when he gets here. But first, let's go.**

He picked me up and started to fly.

_Where?_

**Yeah, Tucker won't get suspicious at all when you are wearing my clothes.**

I blushed. I saw my house up ahead.

_Oh yeah…_

**It's fine. I'll drop you at your house. You show up at my place after Tuck. He'll never know you slept over.**

_Ok. This will be hilarious when he finds out._

He sat me down in my room and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon, love." He whispered into my hair.

Then he let go of me and flew out the window. I started to get ready.

Once it was 11, I started to walk to Danny's. I saw his house and walked to his door. I knocked and Danny answered.

"Hey Sam. Come in, Tuck just got here." He said.

"Cool." I said.

I walked in and saw Tucker all ready eating some chips from Danny's kitchen.

"Hey Tuck! I see you had no problem finding the chips." I said smiling.

"Hayy Sham. It hash beens snow londd." He said with food in his mouth.

"Chew then talk, Tuck." I said while laughing.

He swallowed his food and then sat up.

"Hey Sam! It has been so long." He said.

"I know!" I said.

Danny came in the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to do?" he said.

"MOVIE TIME!" Tucker yelled.

"Ok. I'll make some popcorn and get drinks, you two go set it up." Danny said.

Tucker and I walked to the living room.

_You're good at pretending to not like me._

**Well I have done it for the last couple years.**

_True._

We got the movie ready and Danny came in with food and drinks. He sat the stuff down on the table and sat in between Tucker and me.

We watched movies and hung out till 9 at night. When the movie was done we all got up.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Tucker asked.

Right at that moment a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"I'll be right back." Danny said as went ghost. He flew through the ceiling.

"So Tuck… What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You?

_Can I tell Tucker?_

**Yes! This means I won't get one of those hugs that just about kills me.**

"Oh nothing… other than the fact I got a boyfriend!" I said.

He was happy but then his face went blank.

"Tucker? What is it?" I asked.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO DANNY!" He yelled. "DOES HE KNOW?"

I was about to say something else but he interrupted me. Neither of us noticed Danny come through the window. He heard Tucker yelling and came next to Sam, invisible.

"I KNOW DANNY LIKES YOU AND I THINK YOU KNOW IT TOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, SAM. WAIT TILL DANNY FINDS OUT! YOU'LL BREAK HIS HEART!" He yelled again.

"HEY TUCKER!" Danny yelled as he became visible. Tucker was about to yell to Danny that I had a boyfriend, but Danny stopped him by kissing me straight on the lips. He pulled away and looked at Tucker.

"Wait? She has a boyfriend. No! What? Wait. How? When? You two?" He stuttered.

"Yes Tuck. And I have a girlfriend." Danny said.

"FINALLY!" He yelled as he pulled us both into a hug. He squeezed us so hard we could hardly breathe.

"TUCK! You're going to kill us!" I spat out.

He let go.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Tucker said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To collect my money from everyone in town. Starting with Mr. Lancer." Tucker said as he sprinted out the door.

**Mr. Lancer bet on us? Ew. **

_I know!_

**Well, he's gone. What do you want to do?**

_I'm tired…?_

**Was that a question?**

_Can I stay here again…?_

**Of course you can. You don't need to ask. Plus I kind of thought you were already staying. **

_Oh, Ok. I like staying here._

**My house is awesome.**

_That's not why._

**Then why?**

_You already know._

**It's because I am probably the only one you'll ever meet who will give up their bed.**

_Wrong. We shared a bed. _

**I still want to feel like I was nice.**

_You only shared with me because I asked you to. _

**I am a nice person!**

_The real reason I want to stay here is because you make me feel safe…_

**I like making you feel safe.**

_You do a good job._

He walked over and put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Want me to fly to your house and get some clothes?" he asked.

"Or I could borrow some of yours again…?" I said unsure.

"Stop questioning your statements, Sam! Think of it as what's mine is yours, kind of." He said. That gave me an idea. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Danny.

"And before you say it, when I say what's mine is yours, I don't mean sleeping with you." He smiled and kissed away my frown.

I kissed him back then he broke the kiss, unfortunately…

"You said you were tired…" he said looking down.

I turned around and headed up to Danny's room. Once I got there, I opened his drawer and pulled out some of his sleep clothes. I put them on then went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.

When I got back in his room, Danny was sitting on his bed. He saw me then stood up and.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No thanks." I said as I got in the bed. He pulled the covers over me.

"Alright. Night. I love you, Sam." He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled him closer to me.

_I love you._

He sat up and turned off the light and walked out the door.

It had to have been at least a half hour before I woke up screaming and panting like the night before.

"Sam! Wake up! It's just a nightmare! " He yelled.

Once I opened my eyes, Danny was sitting there holding my wrists and shaking me. I shot up and brought Danny closer than ever. I was crying into his shoulder.

**Sammy, It's ok. I promise it will be ok. **

We sat like that for maybe an hour. Than Danny pulled away and looked at me.

**That's two days in a row. Want to talk about it?**

_It's just a nightmare…_

**Yeah. What I want to know is why it didn't happen the second time yesterday?**

I was thinking about what he said. Then I remembered our conversation and yesterday.

_You!_

**What?**

_Last night! The second time, you slept with me the rest of the night!_

**So…?**

_So earlier I said I felt safe with you!_

**So safe that when I sleep with you your nightmares go away?**

_Exactly!_

**Wow. This is one weird psychic connection.**

_I know…_

**Lets get some sleep then.**

_Wait? You're going to sleep in here? With me?_

**Unless you don't want me to…**

_NO! I mean, no. I want you to sleep in here with me. _

He turned intangible and flew under the bed. He came up from the bottom of the bed. He was under the blankets with his arm around me with my head placed on his chest.

**I love you, more than anything.**

_I love you, more than anything you can think of. Ha!_

**Sleep, love.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

{Sam POV.}

I woke up on top of Danny. Literally perfectly placed on Danny's chest. His arms were wrapped around me and his fingers clasped on my lower back. Then I looked at Danny's face. His eyes were opened and staring at me.

"Any idea how you ended up on top of me?" he said.

"Not a clue." I said as I laid my head down on his shoulder with my lips close to his neck. I felt him shiver as my breath blew past his neck.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not yet. I want to shower first." I said.

"Alright."

_Want to join me?_

**Tempting… but I'll have to pass. **

_You make me feel so unloved sometimes. _

**You really feel unloved?**

_Mhm…_

**All right then.**

Then he turned intangible and was gone. Although I felt him lower me to the bed so I didn't plop down.

_What are you doing?_

**Just go shower, Sam. Then come downstairs. **

I walked into Danny's bathroom and opened the linen closet. I grabbed a towel and turned the shower on. Once I got undressed I got in. I love the shower on cold. Cold water is relaxing.

I glanced at the clock on the wall in his bathroom and saw it was already 3! We slept in really late.

I turned the water off and dried off. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and into Danny's room and there was Danny. He was standing by the door waiting for me.

I guess he saw me smile because he ran over to me and put his hands on top of the towel so it didn't fall. Then he scooped me up, went ghost and flew us out the window.

_Where are we going? _

He just ignored me and kept flying. Then before I knew it we were at my house. He flew through the wall and into my room. Then he set me down and grabbed my wrist so they held onto the towel.

He let go of me and flew out of my house.

**Get ready. I'll be back later. **

_Get ready for what, Danny?_

**Get ready.**

_Fine…_

I was getting a drink of water when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door and saw Danny with a black rose.

"Hey." He said while handing me the rose.

"What is this about?" I took it and blushed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door while grabbing my house keys off the table by the door. He shut the door and locked it then we started walking.

_Why are we walking? Let's fly._

"Talking tonight." He said.

We walked up the hill and I could see our spot. Now I knew where he was taking me.

Once we got up there I saw paper lanterns hung up around trees and a blanket on the ground. On the blanket was a basket.

"Danny! Did you do this?"

"Yeah…"

"It's beautiful." I said.

He led me to the blanket and sat us down. I watched as he took out food of the basket. He handed me a salad and a tofu dinner.

Just when I thought nothing could ruin this Danny's ghost sense went off. He just ignored it?

"Danny? There's a ghost."

"It's after me, Sam." He said as he put his hand in the basket. I was very confused.

Then I saw Skulker out of the corner of my eye. Why isn't Danny going after him? Skulker started flying towards us.

"I've got you now, Whelp!" He yelled. Just as he was about to fire at Danny, Danny pulled his hand out of the basket with the Fenton thermos in his hand? He took off the cap and sucked up 'the ghost zone's greatest hunter.' Pfft.

"You didn't even go ghost!" Wow. I was impressed.

"I have more important things to do than go ghost just for Skulker." He whispered and smiled at me.

We started eating and were talking and laughing about stupid stuff and random things. Once we were done, he put everything away.

He was leaned against our tree and I was in between his legs with my head resting on his chest. His hands were holding the outside of my hands around my waist.

I have never felt more loved. I loved him with all my heart.

"I love you, Danny."

"You do?" he asked quietly.

"With all my heart…" I said.

"…And do you think I love you?" he asked.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked.

"Just answer." He said.

"Well, I feel like you love me." I said.

"So you feel loved?" he said quietly.

"Every second I'm with you." I said.

"So you feel loved when you're with me? Even though I don't sleep with you…?" he said nervously. Then I remembered our conversation this morning before I showered.

"You really took that to heart, didn't you? When I said sometimes I don't feel loved?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Danny! I was being stupid and tried to guilt you into doing that. Let me tell you something. I feel more loved when you want me to wait; I just want to be physically yours. That's why I keep trying to get you to make love to me."

"What? Mentally yours isn't good enough?" he said with a smirk.

"You like to mock me." I said

He started laughing. "No I don't, Sammy." He whispered while he kissed my forehead.

"I like when you kiss my head." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because some guys would only want to make out with their girlfriends, but you kiss me on the cheek and head and neck." I said. "And then again, most guys would also want to sleep with their girlfriends." I gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look." He said.

"What look?" I said sarcastically as I gave him the same look.

"That look!"

I started laughing.

"All right, your laughing so obviously you gave a look, Sam!"

"What do you think that look meant?" This should be good.

"I think it meant… 'Why can't you be like other guys and have sex with me already?'"

Wow. That was spot on…

I looked down and blushed.

"Hey! Don't be sad or nervous. I like when you open up to me. You think you have a hard time dealing with hormones? Try keeping them hidden. It's hard enough to conceal them without having a sexy girlfriend who is coming on to me all the time." He said smiling.

I laughed. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"I do love you, Sam." He said softly.

"I love you, Danny." I said back to him.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

He slid out from behind me and reached his hand down. I grabbed it and he yanked up hard. The acceleration made me fly up into the air a few feet, and then he caught me.

"Whoa." I said shocked.

"Fun, right?" He said smiling.

"Yes!" I said.

"Ok. Let's go." He said.

"Can we stop acting normal and non ghostly so we don't have to walk?"

He went ghost and picked me up.

**Thought you'd never ask.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

{Sam's POV.)

We flew for a while and then I saw my house.

_Are you dropping me off?_

**Do you want me to?**

…

**I thought if you wanted to be away from me for one night you could.**

_Do I have too?_

**I would be stupid if I said you had to stay here.**

We were in my house by then. I was packing my stuff when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Samantha!" It was my mom.

"Mom?"

"Hello, pumpkin…" she said with a sad tone.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Samantha. It's your father. He been cheating on me for the past year… and he hit me, yesterday…"

"What! Mom! Did you call the cops?" I asked.

"No. He said if I did he would send someone to hurt you… badly."

"Mom you need to call the police. Danny can take care of me."

"Sweetheart, Your father can get out of everything. Do NOT call the cops. I know Danny loves you and wouldn't let anyone hurt you. But your father is very powerful."

She was right.

"Honey, I need you promise me that whatever happens, you know I love you, for who you are..." she said.

"I love you too, mom."

I heard the door slam.

"PAMELA! I'm home! " I heard in the background. Even I could tell he was drunk. Then I'm guessing my mom dropped the phone.

"Hello, darling. How was work?" my mom said with a scared tone.

"Don't be scared of me! I don't want to hurt you. I just want one thing." I heard him say. Then I heard a crash.

"OUCH! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" Then I heard my mom scream and a creaking noise.

"NOW MAKE ME CUM OR I WILL HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER KILLED!" I started crying. Danny came over and wrapped me in his arms. "THAT LITTLE BRAT IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

I wanted to kill him.

"OH YEAH! OH YES! COME ON! OH, OH, OH, OH!" My dad moaned.

I heard a choking noise.

"Do you like it when my delicious cock gags you?"

"Yes…" my mom said quietly.

"Now let's go to the bedroom and finish this, alright?" he said evilly.

"Yes…" my mom said. I hung up. I jumped on Danny, crying. He grabbed me and pulled me so close to him. I cried in his shoulder.

"Sammy, I am so sorry." Danny said.

_It isn't your fault. _

**I know... but I feel your pain.**

_We are psychically connected._

**That's not what I meant.**

I pulled away for a second and looked up at his eyes. Even though he was in human form his eyes were green with anger. I kissed him and they lightened up to blue. That beautiful icy blue.

"Can we just leave this house? It has too many pictures of… him." I asked.

Danny grabbed my bag, went ghost and then grabbed me. We flew off to his house. Once we go there I sat on the couch.

_Can you get my clothes out from my bag?_

**Sure.**

I watched as he walked over to my bag and opened it. He looked inside then looked confused and then he looked at me.

**There are no clothes in here.**

_Oops. My bad. I guess I'll just have to wear some of yours. _

**If you wanted to wear my clothes, you could've just asked, instead of manipulating me.**

_This was more fun and less nerve-wracking. _

**Nerve-wracking? Really? Asking your boyfriend to wear his clothes through your mind is nerve-wracking? You don't even have to look at me when you ask.**

_I like looking at you._

**I like looking at you.**

_I love you, Danny__**.**_

**I love you, Sam.**

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek before walking up the stairs. I walked into his room and walked to his closet. I found some boxers in the top drawer. I took of my bottoms and my underwear.

I was about to take a clean shirt but I saw a shirt in his laundry basket in the corner of the room. I walked over and picked it up. When I smelled it smelt like him. So I took off my shirt and my bra. Then slipped it over my head. I smelt like him, which is delicious.

When I walked back downstairs I saw Danny in the kitchen. He was eating strawberries. I snuck in and I got behind him and was about to scare him when he turned around and looked at me smugly.

"It is hard to scare a ghost, even a halfa." He said.

"Man!" he laughed and held a strawberry out to me. I took a bite and watched as he put the rest of the fruit in his mouth and smiled.

"Was that shirt in my laundry basket?" he tugged on the shirt a little on the sleeve.

"Oh… uh… yeah." I said.

"You know I have clean shirts, right?"

"Yeah… this one just…smelled like you." I whispered.

"So now that you smell like me, what do I smell like?" he asked.

"A shirt isn't the same. You still smell way better." I said.

He laughed. "It's weird that I smell good, I don't wear cologne or anything."

"You just are naturally delicious, I guess." I giggled.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

I looked at him and smiled with my eyebrows. He knew what I was suggesting.

"Even if we were already sleeping together, I think there is a pretty good reason why tonight we be a not so good time to." He was talking about my parents.

"So tomorrow then?" I smiled at him. He just laughed once and turned around to go upstairs.

"Hey! Don't leave while we are talking about this!" I yelled sarcastically.

"There isn't anything to talk about!" He half yelled half laughed that out back.

I ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. The door was half closed so I pushed it open and walked in. Danny was brushing his teeth and was only wearing boxers. His shirt was off and I could see all his muscles. He wasn't bulky, but he definitely fit.

Thank god for ghost fighting. I stared at him until i heard him laugh a little.

"We weren't done talking…" I said while blushing, because he caught me staring.

"Wrong. You weren't done talking." He laughed.

I walked into the hallway and opened the emergency ghost equipment compartment that is upstairs. I got a Fenton Fisher and walked back in his room. When he walked out of the bathroom I shot the line at him and it tangled around him a couple times.

When he fell to the ground I picked him up and brought him to the bed.

"Really? Ghost equipment? You're not playing fair." He said.

"Time to talk." I said.

"Alright. Time to talk."

"So, why do you care so much about my virginity." I asked.

"Because I care about you," he said.

"So most couples who care about each other make love." I said.

"So because I'm not having sex with you, I don't care about you?"

"Making love." I smiled.

He laughed.

"So because I'm not making love to you, I don't care about you?"

"I think that we could have a more caring relationship if we were…one." I said.

"I couldn't care about you more than I do right now." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Sam…" He trailed off as the doorbell rang.

"Stay." I pointed at him and ran downstairs. I peeked out the hall window and it was Tucker.

I opened the door and smiled. He wasn't looking at my face; he was looking at my clothes. Or should I say Danny's clothes. Oh shit.

"Uh, Sam? Why are you at Danny's at 11 at night and in his clothes?" He asked. He was smiled.

"Oh, no reason. I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen and got a drink.

Then I saw Tucker walking upstairs. Oh no. I started chasing after him but was too late. He got to Danny's room. When I got up there I just sat on a chair in Danny's room.

"Hey Tuck!" Danny said happily, like he wasn't tied up to a bed, one particle of clothing away from being naked.

_Way to play it cool._

"Uh... Hey Danny? Let me just get this out. Did you have sex with Sam?"

"Definitely not." Danny said.

"Then can I ask why you're tied to your bed in only boxers and Sam is in your clothes."

"Sam has been staying over here while her parents and my parents have been gone. She can be in my clothes if she wants. I was getting changed when she just came in and tied me up." He was leaving something out.

"Why did she tie you up?" He asked.

"Sam?" Danny looked at me.

"Fine. I tied him up because I want to have sex and he doesn't!" I said.

**I would love to have sex with you. I told you why I wouldn't…yet.**

"Good for you Danny!" Tucker said.

"What?" I said. I was shocked.

"Well I think I may have interrupted something, so I will see you guys later… Bye!" Tucker said happily and ran out of the house.

_Can we finish this conversation? _

**Sure.**

_What were you going to say before Tucker came?_

**You're too special to be corrupt. And I love you too much to let you down.**

_You think you would let me down? _

**I think you would regret it.**

_Well you're wrong._

"I'm not going to find out if I am wrong or not."

_FINE!_

I untied him and threw the line to the side. Danny grabbed me and pulled me down to him. Then he made a duplicate of himself and his copy went and turned off the lights.

**I love you, Sammy. **

_I love you, Danny._

Then he kissed me on the cheek and we drifted to sleep, sharing dreams of each other.

{Let me know what you think! Should I keep going?}


	9. Chapter 9

SO SO SO SO SO sorry everyone! Extreme writers block. Next time you review give me a suggestion! Tell me what to do and I'll pick one of your brilliant ideas! How does that sound? Then I won't take so long! Well, SO sorry. ENJOY.

Chapter 9.

{Danny's POV.}

I was having an awesome dream. The day Sam and I met. Oh little us. I think that is where my crush formed. Better late then never… I guess.

I woke up and saw Sam smiling in her sleep. She looked like she was having a good dream. Maybe I should see what it is. I won't surprise her, so she won't wake up.

I went intangible and flew into her head. I looked around and noticed I was outside. It was snowing. I would say it was around noon. It looked like my elementary school.

And it also looked the exactly the same as what my dream was.

"Mommy! You know nobody likes me. They think I'm weird." A little girl with amethyst eyes and long black hair in a purple coat said to her mom.

"Honey, you just have to try to fit in! Look at those pretty little girls over there!" She pointed to two girls playing with dolls. Then she pushed her daughter over to them and waved goodbye before leaving.

"Uhh… hi." The little girl in purple said.

The two girls stood up. One of them was Latina. She had long short black hair and a pink dress on. She was the first to talk.

"I'm Paulina Sanchez and this is Star." She pointed to the blonde girl in a yellow sundress that was behind her.

"Your too dark and scary to be close to us. So here." She went over to the table and got a carton of milk. She came back and poured it on the girl in purple.

"White will brighten you up a bit." She started laughing. Then went back to playing dolls.

The little girl ran out away from the school. There was a huge tree ways away from the playground so she started to climb it.

After a few minutes of sitting and crying she noticed a little boy run and sit under the tree, directly under her,

"Hey…" She said. His head shot up.

"Who's there?" He said. He had raven black hair and blue eyes.

"Up." The little girl stated.

The little boy looked up and saw the girl. Then he climbed up and sat next to her.

"What are you doing up here?" The little boy asked.

"Paulina poured milk on me." He pulled her coat off and hung it on a branch and took his off and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Why are you all the way out here?" she asked.

"This bully named Dash and his friend Kwan were throwing things at me." The little girl laughed

"I'm Sam Manson, by the way." Sam said.

"I'm Danny Fenton." Danny said.

"We can't stay up here forever." Sam said.

"I know. Do you want to sit by me during class?" Danny asked.

"Sure! You don't think I'm weird, or dark and scary?"

"Nah." He said and grabbed her hand.

Sam was dreaming about how we met. And it was the same dream I had. I better go before she wakes up.

I went intangible and got out of her dream. Then I went back to sleep.

{Sam's POV.}

One of my favorite days. The day Danny and I met. So even though I hate Paulina I don't know if I would have ever met Danny if it wasn't for her. One change and everything changes.

I woke up and looked over at a sleeping Danny. I laid my head on his chest gently and sat there until he woke up from the impact.

**Well, good morning sunshine.**

_Good morning!_

**Somebody is happy.**

_I had an awesome dream! So you tell me yours first so in case it's bad we end with good news._

**Mine wasn't bad. It was the day we met. Do you remember?**

_Of course I remember! And that was my dream too! Wow…_

**Wow. This is getting weirder and weirder.**

{Sam's POV.}

I got up from the bed and right when I set both feet on the floor I started sinking. My legs were intangible!

"Uhh… Danny? HELP!" I said.

"Wha..? Oh my." He ran over and pulled me up, transformed and flew up downstairs. He set me on a chair in his parent's lab.

"Ok. What just happened?" he asked me.

"I think I went intangible…" I said.

It was quiet for a few seconds while we were thinking and then all of a sudden…

"CLOCKWORK!" Danny screamed. It scared me to death… not literally.

"CHEESE AND RICE DANNY! He is everywhere! You don't need to call him with a blood curdling scream!" I said out of breath.

"Oops. Sorry." He said.

Then clockwork appeared.

"You called?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sam went intangible this morning, do have any idea why?" Danny asked.

"You ask that even when you have ghost powers and also share a connection with Ms. Manson."

"Sam…" I said quietly.

"Wait, so your saying Sam is getting some of my powers?" Danny asked.

"I'm saying when you open up the part of your mind that holds the references of your powers, Sam can connect to that and use your powers herself." Clockwork said.

"But how do I open that up?" Danny asked, mainly to himself.

"All in time. Now I have a meeting with the council." And he was gone.

Danny and I looked at each other at the exact same time.

"Whoa." We both said in unison.

After we got over that moment of shock I noticed something.

_I can use your powers!_

…**If I let you.**

_When__ you let me._

**If.**

_When._

**If.**

_If. _

**If.**

_No! You're supposed to say when!_

**If.**

_Ugh…_

**Hungry? **

_When._

**Great! I'll go make something!**

_WHEN! _

Then Danny vanished through the ceiling. I walked up the stairs, into the kitchen to find Danny.

He was staring at the mirror on the wall.

Just… staring. Like he had just seen a ghost, no pun intended.

"Danny?"

_Danny?_

I ran over and tackled him. We both fell to the floor but Danny didn't even flinch. He just fell but still managed to keep his eyes on the mirror. All right. Plan B. I kissed him straight on the lips and shoved my tongue down his throat. Still nothing.

Wait. The mirror!

I got up and grabbed the mirror off the wall, took it outside the front door and threw it on the ground. Millions of pieces of glass flew everywhere on the ground.

I shut the door and ran back to the kitchen to see Danny shaking his head.

"What hit me?" he asked. Changing back to Fenton.

"Well, I came up here and found you staring at the mirror. So I said your name then thought your name. Neither worked. So, I kind of tackled you… that didn't work. Then I sucked your face…which also didn't work but it did feel nice…" I said while trailing off.

"And…?" he said.

I blushed. "Then I went outside and smashed the mirror, came back and you were waking up." I said.

"I don't remember anything,…" he said, then he thought for a second. Then his curious face turned into a smug grin. He shimmied over to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You liked sucking my face?" he said smirking. I blushed again.

"Well…" I said while looking at my feet.

**Too bad I don't remember…**

_I could… refresh your memory._

Before I could make the first move his lips were on mine. Upon instinct I kissed back. Then I traced my tongue on his bottom lip. He happily obliged. My tongue went found his tongue and we started battling for dominance.

_Even your morning breath is delicious!_

Shit! I didn't want him to hear that! He stopped kissing me, pulled away and looked at me.

"Delicious?" he asked. I was beyond embarrassed at this point.

So all I did was start to kiss him again. Then his mouth moved down to my neck, as did mine. That was when I realized something…

_Good thing you didn't change back when Clockwork was here._

**Why?**

_Boxers._

He stopped kissing me for a split second to look down and see that he was in fact wearing his boxers still.

**Hmm. **

Then we both heard a scream.

"This is why I should get to carry the keys!" we heard from outside the door.

We stopped kissing, looked at each other and then looked at the door. Danny changed into phantom and flew us upstairs. Once upstairs, he threw some clothes on himself.

I looked over at the clock to see it was 11:34. So it wouldn't be too early for me to be here. So I just cleaned myself up. We both looked at each other and ran downstairs and turned the TV on. We put on our casual looks and made it seem like we hadn't done anything.

The door flew open and three Fenton's came charging in.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled and ran to hug Danny.

"Fudge!" Jack yelled as he ran (power walked) to the kitchen.

"Sam!" Jazz said and gave me a hug.

{Okay! Suggestions for the next chapter? I promise I won't take long! Now a spoiler! Danny's parents and Sam's parents along with The Foley parents go for a luxury getaway! And also, get ready for some Jazz and Tucker action!

AND everyone should know what my favorite song is! Here is the download link:

.?.ru/music/soundtrack/10_W.I.T.C.H.-Keeper_Of_The_3

Find this paragraph  
>Чтобы скачать запрашиваемый вами файл, нажмите на ссылку: <span>.rumusic/soundtrack/10_W.I.T.C.H.-Keeper_Of_The_3

Right click it.

Click 'Save link as…'

Call it "Keeper of the 3"

Save.

Double click it and it should go to your Itunes.

Tell me if anything goes wrong.

I'll help you.

BEST SONG EVER!

}


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

{Sam's POV}

"So wait, you can hear everything the other thinks?" asked Jazz.

"Pretty much." Danny and I said in unison.

"That is so awesome! But so unfair!" Jazz said.

"I know! Why does Danny get to have a connection with the girl he likes and I don't!" Tucker whined.

**The girl I love. Get it right, Tucker.**

"So you like a girl, hmm Tuck?" I asked, looking down so no one would notice.

"Oh, uhh, I, ugh , what?" Tucker stuttered.

"HE DOES!" Danny yelled!

"Who the lucky lady, and is this unrequited?" I asked.

"Unre.. what?" Tucker said.

"Does she like you back?" I said matter of factly.

"You should, uhm, just go ask her, you know to see, if she does, umm, l-like you b-back." Jazz said slowly.

"Jazz? You good?" Danny asked her.

"Pfft, yes. i'm f-fine."

_It's Jazz! _

**What? **

_Tucker likes Jazz. Jazz likes Tucker. They both don't know the other likes each other!_

**Wow. Just like us.**

_Let's tease them like they did to us._

"Well, look at the time! Sam and I have to go. Now. We'll leave you two alone to talk. Privately." Danny said while nudging Tucker.

Then Danny grabbed me and we walked to the door. Right before we both ran out we looked at each other and then shouted together…

"LOVEBIRDS!"

{Jazz's POV.}

What? Why did they say lovebirds? Tucker likes someone else… ughh..

"So… you like someone?" I said.

"Yeah. But I don't think she likes me back." He said.

"Oh, who I she? If she doesn't like you I could shoot her with an ecto gun." I said, mainly trying to cheer myself up.

"Youwouldshootyourself?" He said so fast I hardly understood. Hardly.

Oh my! HE LIKES ME BACK. Wow. I guess he took my silence as either rejection or confusion. I didn't even know what to say. So I walked over to him and kissed him.

After a second, he started kissing me back. Then I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I happily allowed him to explore, as I did the same.

He put his hand around my neck and pulled me closer. Then all of a sudden we saw a bright flash. We pulled away and turned towards the door. There standing was Sam and Danny with a camera, laughing. We both blushed.

"Now you know how it feels! Blushy moment number 1!" Sam yelled.

"Well, Tuck. If you do anything to Jazz, I'll kill you… by the way." Danny said to Tucker in complete seriousness. Then Tucker ran out the door, past Sam, screaming. Then I saw him run back through the door and to me. He kissed me on the cheek and proceeded with his screaming out the door, once again.

How adorable…

{Sam POV.)

"_Well, Tuck. If you do anything to Jazz, I'll kill you… by the way." Well put Danny. Really! Way to scare the shit out of him. _

**You have to be cruel to be kind. **{A/N 'You're Welcome' Sadie from Awkward (: }

Can we leave?

**Would love to. But there is a note on the table.**

I watched to the kitchen and watched Danny pick up a note. He put it down and then I grabbed it.

Jazz and Danny,

Your father and I hate to leave after we just got back, but decided to anyway. Us, along with the Manson's and Foleys (parents), went on a cruise for some bonding time. We just noticed how we don't really get along and it would be in everyones best interest if we did get along. So, see you in a week month.

P.S. We'll send a postcard from all the amazing places!

Love: Mom and Dad.

This. Is. Awesome.

_Wow, they left again. _

I looked at him with the same eyes I did the last time they left us alone. He knew.

**Sam…**

_Want to go upstairs?_

**Nope, let's go out.**

_Ugh, fine!_

**Call Tuck.**

_What?_

**Umm… Call Tucker? You know. Our best friend, TUCKER. The one we have been leaving out.**

_Fine…_

I walked to the phone and called Tucker.

"Hey Tuck." I said. {Underlined are Tuckers replies}

"Hey?"

"If you didn't have any plans, you could come hang out with Danny and me. We were going to go out."

"YOU? Are actually inviting me? ALONG?" 

"What?"

"Sam? Is that you?"

"Yes? Tucker! What are talking about?"

"Samantha Manson is actually inviting, I, Tucker Foley, to go with her and her lover, Daniel Fenton, out?"

"1. DO NOT CALL ME THAT! And 2. Yes, I am."

"Ok, Can Jazz come?"

"Anything to stop you from nagging us about you being the third wheel."

"Great! BYE SAMMY!" Beep.

"YOU KNOW ONLY DANNY CAN CALL ME THAT!" and he hung up..

He is SO going to get it.

I looked up to see Danny looking at me funny.

_What?_

**Only me?**

_Well, yeah…_

…**awh…Sammy!**

Then I him wrap his arms around me from behind. Then Danny kissed my cheek. We swayed for a while until I figured it was time to go.

**Come on, muffin. We best be going.**

_You literally just took those words from my… mind. And muffin?_

**Like it or not, I am going to start calling you different pet names.**

_You can make the stupidest of traditions amazing._

**It's a gift. Where do you want to go?**

_Well… _

**If you say anything related to 'bedroom' I am going to seriously lose it.**

_Lose it in the bedroom, my dear._

He pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me passionately. Then he moved his mouth down to my neck and nipped at it while his hands wandered onto my chest until I moaned which made him stop and look at me.

He was holding back a giggle.

**Let's go get ready, butterfly. **

"Hmm…?" I managed to choke out. Once I finally came back to reality I looked around and saw no sign of Danny.

_That wasn't fair, you know._

**All's fair, princess. Now go get something on.**

Once I got ready I found Danny in the bathroom putting on cologne.

_You don't need that. Your natural scent is way more… enticing… then that cologne, though I do like it._

**Nope. You're the only one who gets to smell me naturally.**

_Fine by me._

He grabbed my hand and we opened the door right when Tucker was about to knock.

"You're dead." I said plainly and coldly as I ran after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm such a liar. I know. I said I would update quickly and I did… the exact opposite. I took long time. Very long time. **

**SO, I'm so sorry. Please forgive. **

Chapter 11.

Sam Point of View.

After I caught up with Tucker and kicked him in the shin a few times, I had to fend off Jazz, who decided she wanted to protect her newly acquired boyfriend. I went back to Danny's side and pulled him arm around my shoulder.

**A bit harsh?**

_He'll be fine._

**Way to send a message.**

_Message received. _

He laughed and then kissed my cheek.

"Stop talking telepathically and then laughing!" Jazz shouted once Tucker was on his feet.

"Nah, we're good." Danny said to Jazz. "We good?" This time the question was directed to me.

"We good." I said back to him.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Tucker asked. Danny looked at me with question.

_Bedroom._

"SAM!" Danny screamed and his eyes went wide. I started laughing, mainly because it scared the living crap out of Tucker. I knew this because his eyes were also wide.

We were about to continue discussing the where about of our destination, when we heard an obnoxious sound.

"BEWARE! For I am the box ghost. Conductor and master of all thing cubical and square!"

**Serious, my boy?**

_My boy?_

**My boy.**

Danny twisted me around and grabbed a Fenton thermos out of my bag. He then sucked the box ghost right into the thermos.

"Hey… when did you put a Fenton thermos in my bag?" I asked Danny.

"Uh, maybe a few…months ago." He said while throwing it back in my bag and then placing his arm back around my shoulder.

"Months? How did I not notice?" I asked, mainly to myself. I heard Danny laugh a little.

"So, where we heading?" Jazz asked after we walked for a while longer.

"I say we go to Nasty Burger." Tucker said simply, before mimicking Danny by putting his arm around Jazz.

"We always go to Nasty Burger." I whined a little, but not overboard.

"You got a better idea?" Tucker challenged.

"What about that new café down the street? It just opened and I heard it's pretty good." I said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Oh, yeah! I heard from my college roommate it was nice there." Jazz said

"That's what I forgot to say! I got accepted into early admission in the same college as you!" Tucker said to Jazz.

"Whoa! So cool! Sam did you hear back from that college you liked?"

"I changed my mind, I don't like it as much. That may be because I got a scholorship to the school in Canada that wants me go into classes for anthropologist studies.." I said to Jazz.

"That sounds pretty cool." Jazz said.

"Anthropolohoola… what?" Tucker asked confused.

"An-thro-pol-o-gist. Anthropologist." I simplified.

"So Danny, do you know where the café is?" I asked and turned around. I had noticed his arm go away a while ago, but didn't think much of it. There was no sign of Danny anywhere. "Danny?"

_Danny?_

**Fkldjhilsuhfjkw.,lhvjdislrfr**

_Where are you?_

**Loook iefknekjbfjkwe,bjnsd,j under jfkdlsfnjskilfhbil wat.. jdklcdsjkfl **

Oh shit. I ran back to the side of the pier where I last saw Danny and looked around. I then saw some bubbles and I got a small glimpse of Danny. I threw my phone on the concrete and covered it with my sweatshirt. I dove in and swam to the spot where I saw Danny.

When I got to him, I saw he was unconscious and there was some kind of creature with a hook inside Danny's leg. I took a cinder block from the bottom of the pier and dropped it above the creature. At the same second I took the small hook and unlatched it from Danny's leg.

The hook was plain and had a smooth point, so I knew I could take it out right now. Thank you nursing elective in high school.

I grabbed Danny and swam to the shore. When I got there, Tucker and Jazz looked worried and when they saw me, they ran over to help Danny out. After he was out, I got out and ran to Danny.

"Call an ambulance! Hurry!" I called. I started CPR and I could feel the tears running freely from my eyes.

_Come on Danny! Get up, stupid!_

I continued for a while and I got a tiny pulse. I kept going and then the ambulance got there. I started screaming out when Tucker tried pulling me away.

"NO! Danny! Don't go! Please!" I cried out loud.

_I need you…_

We watched them put Danny in the Ambulance and start to drive away.

"Come on, Sam. We can meet them there." Jazz said wearily. I could hear the pain in her voice.

I walked quietly to Jazz's car and we drove to the hospital. The only noises the whole time the occasional sniffle from all of us, from crying.

When we arrived at the hospital, I ran in so fast. I went to the desk and yelled at them loudly, "I'm here for Danny. Fenton. Danny Fenton. He probably got here a few minutes ago!"

They looked up from their work and saw the tears in my eyes.

"Uh… yeah. I think their still working on him. But he's in 308."

"Thanks." I said as soon as I started running to the room.

When I got to room 308, I stood still for a second, really comprehending what had just happened. Then I walked slowly to a chair and sat and waited. After about 5 minutes, Tucker and Jazz cam and sat next to me.

"Sam.." Tucker started.

"Stop. Just… stop." I said. I just stood still and stared at the wall. It was about 20 minutes later when a nurse came out.

**My head…**

_D-Danny?_

**Am I in a hospital?**

_Yeah._

**Where are you?**

"Only one can go in at a time?" She said. Jazz and Tucker looked at me and nodded. I got up and ran to the room. When I slowly opened the doors and saw him I started crying again. He was rubbing the back of his head. After a few seconds, he looked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? What's Wrong? You almost died!" I screamed. "You almost died…" I whispered as I walked slowly to him. When I got to him I threw my arms around him and cried harder.

"Sammy, it's okay. I'm okay." He whispered into my ear.

"I almost lost you." I said through my tears.

"Hey." I looked at him, "I love you." He said as he smiled and kissed my nose.

Jazz and Tucker had their turn and after 30 minutes Danny was released. Jazz drove Danny and I to the Fenton household before going with Tucker to his place. During the car ride we explained everything that happened

When we walked in the door of his house he looked at me. I know I looked bad. My hair was everywhere and still wet. I'm sure my makeup was running, from the water and the crying.

"Stop looking." I said and walked past him and to the living room.

"Why?" he said and followed.

"I'm a wreck." I said while closing my eyes.

"You're not a wreck."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

I didn't even notice him come over to me, since my eyes were closed. When he got to me he put his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

It didn't take me long to get settled into the kiss. I started kissing back before I felt his tongue licking my lip. I gasped and I felt his tongue enter my mouth.

_Danny?_

**Hmm?**

_You okay?_

**You're right. I almost died. I could almost die everyday and so could you.**

_Everyone on the earth could die at any second. I'm still confused._

As I continued being confused, I felt him push me against the wall and start to kiss my neck. That's when I got it.

_Really?_

**If you want to?**

_I can't believe you just asked that._

I heard him laugh and make my neck vibrate a little. It made me shiver. I brought my fingers to the hem of his shirt and tugged on it, hoping he would know what I meant. Almost instantly he turned us intangible and I pulled his shirt and my shirt off.

_Can we go to your room?_

Of course, while I was thinking that, we were already flying upwards to his bedroom.

_Nevermind…_

I noticed we were on his bed and he laid my down and then flopped himself over, right next to me. He propped himself on his elbow and looked at me.

"It's okay to be nervous." He whispered. I turned to him and studied his face.

"Don't feel like we have to do this." He said after I said nothing.

"I know I want this. I know I want you… but I'm kind of…embarrassed." I said quietly.

"Embarrassed? Of what?" he asked.

"That I'll be a disappointment… That you won't love me the same afterwards. That you won't love me at all afterwards..." I said.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Danny broke out into a hysterical laughter. It startled me and when I looked up from the bed sheets and into his eye he was staring at me. Then he rolled over and started kissing me again.

**No matter what happens next, I promise I will always love you more than anything. Trust me, Sammy. But if you need more time for me to prove that to you, say it.**

_I know you love me. If you want to prove that anymore than you already have, don't stop. _

He started to kiss my neck again, before I decided to take matters into my own hands. Literally. I brought my hands to his chest and brought his face back to mine. I kissed him on the lips one more time before taking my hands to his jeans and unbuttoning them.

I used my feet to pull his jeans down and kick them to the floor. I heard him laugh, a rather tension filled laugh I might add, at my laziness. I knew he was almost as nervous as me. I also know that he isn't doing anything because he doesn't want to push me.

"Danny?"

"hmm?"

"Relax." I felt him loosen a bit.

"And do me a favor?"

"Anything…"

"Turn me intangible." He looked at me for a second before doing what I asked. I pulled my pants off.

"Thanks."

"Wow. This is awkward." Danny said as he laughed.

"Let's just… not take this as serious as we're making it." I said.

"How?"

"Let's get naked, lover." I said laughing as I said it. I got on top of him and unclasped my bra. I started kissing him.

"Danny, please touch me." I said after I stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes. He nodded before slowly placing his hand on my chest and rubbing his hands on my breasts.

He removed one of his hands and placed them on my back. Then he flipped us over and started placing small kisses on my chest. His head moved to my left breast and he started to suck on my nipple, while the palm of his hand rubbed the other.

I moaned out loud before taking his hair into my hand and gently massaging his head. I pulled him back up and flipped us over again. This time I traced my fingers down his chest, over his muscles and down to his boxers. I pulled at the hem before yanking them down and using my feet to kick them to the floor. I pulled my panties down slowly and tossed those to the side as well.

He wasn't big or small. He was perfect. And he was hard.

I leveled myself with him, but he spoke up.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Definitely. No doubt in my mind."

"What about protection?"

"I've been on the pill for the past year and a half."

"Really? That long? Please, tell me more." He said, looking kind of scared.

"Quit stalling. I want this." I said.

"Okay, but is it okay if I do one thing first?" I looked at him confused, but nodded.

"Great." He flipped us over quickly and we slowly floated into the air.

"Last time. You sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah, but what are we doing?" I asked right before he entered me.

I felt complete with him inside me. It hurt, but he held me tight in the air in his arms and didn't move an inch. He was like stone, and I could tell it was hard for him by the look of pleasure on his face. After a few seconds I started to move my hips around, feeling pure pleasure.

Danny lowered us back to the bed, before grinning at me.

**Top or bottom.**

"Bottom." I smiled after thinking about it. I wanted to see what Danny had. He spun us over so he was on top and looked at me, like he was waiting for me to say it was okay to move.

I grabbed his waist and started to move him.

"Oh god…" I whispered. "Danny? Go faster, please."

He kissed me on the forehead before moving in and out of me. It felt amazing. He was perfect inside of me. Like a glove.

"Sam, I love you so much." He said after a few thrusts. I started to buck my hips and I spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist so he could go deeper inside me.

"I bet I love you more." I said as I flipped us over quickly and started to move myself over him. I could feel myself getting close after a while and I knew he was too.

"God, Sam…" he yelled out.

"Danny, I'm close."

After a few more thrusts we both climaxed together and moaned each other's names out loud. He pulled me down to his side and pulled the blanket over us. He then wrapped his arm around me and putting his mouth by my ear.

"Not bad, not bad." I laughed at my own words.

"You're amazing." He whispered. "I'm glad you're mine."

I giggled.

"You can be like my permanent booty call." I said sarcastically.

**One more question. **

_Shoot._

**By now, you know that this relationship isn't based off sex, correct?**

_You obviously have been using me for sex._

**I can even tell when you're being sarcastic in your thoughts.**

_You must really love me._

**I love the sex that I've been getting for pretending to love you.**

_I love you, Danny._

**No you don't.**

_Right, since I, too has been using you for sex._

**It's obvious.**

_Danny?_

**Sam.**

_Where do you see yourself in 10 years? Really._

**Hugging a beautiful girl who is at least 20 years younger than me.**

He was being serious. I felt my eyes getting glassy.

"What happened to always and fucking ever?" I yelled and got out of his grasp. He started laughing.

"Can I describe this beautiful girl?" he said simply. I looked at him angrily, but nodded.

"Well, she has black hair. And she has beautiful eyes, like bluish with purple. Her mom is as beautiful as her. She takes after her mom. You see, her mother refused to buy her anything pink or peppy." He said laughing to himself.

"Her mother is amazing but also can be as clueless as the girl's father. Because the mother actually thought that her husband was telling her he was going to date a much younger woman in ten years on the day they first made love. Funny story, really." He then gave me a look and then he waited.

"Oh... my god." I said smiling

"I'm not an asshole, Sam." He said and pulled me back under his arm.

"Well…" I looked at his face.

"You're fucking hilarious." He said and kissed my cheek.

"If I got pregnant right now, would you leave me?" I asked while grinning.

"Definitely." He said then we both laughed.

"If I asked you to marry me right now, would you say yes or no?" He asked me.

"Try it out."

"My dearest Sam, will you mar…" He started.

"No." I interrupted.

"Good to know." He nodded.

We both laughed.

"Hey, I love you." I said.

"Hey, I love you." He whispered into my ear and then we both dozed off.


End file.
